


if the heavens ever did speak

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Choking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If they ever felt anything that was remotely close to love, this was it.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin threw a fit.

Connor knew the human was aware he was making a scene, gesticulating wildly, snarling and spitting, an ugly expression on the man's face.

It made Gavin look wild, feral, almost.

**[[His stress levels are currently at 84.27%,]]** RK900 - _ Nines' - _ worried voice drifted in their neural link. Sixty scoffed audibly, unimpressed. Gavin's eyes flicked towards the other RK800, but his eyes settled back to Connor.

Led flashing blue, Connor smiled.

"Sit your ass down!" Gavin growled like a dog, but obeyed. He crossed his arms defensively, gritting his teeth. Some of the veins in his forehead throbbed ominously, ready to explode. If Connor were to tune everything out, he might hear the frantic heartbeats under the detective's ribs, pounding against his the walls of his chest like war drums. "Now are we going to discuss this like civilized fucking adults or am I going to ask for your badge and gun, Reed?"

The man flipped Fowler, but remained quiet. Connor sorted to face Fowler properly in his seat, back straight and hands on his lap. He could still feel the heat of Gavin's stare on his synthetic skin, almost electrifying his sensors, like spiders crawling up his spine.

"I'd like to go with Sixty." Captain Allen's voice broke through the hush that befell the room. The android in question gave the man a once over and shrugged. Internally, Connor can feel Sixty's indignation, memories of the hostage situation playing in a loop inside his head.

Allen caught Sixty's glance and he lowered his head, almost ruefully, looking at his gloved hands.

"Well that just leaves Nines and Reed," Fowler grimaced, and Connor could feel a strange stillness settle in his chest.

Sounds and colors flitted away, as if he was deep underwater. Everything felt distant yet vivid at the same time. It was unusual, he was just syntax and a multitude of languages, zeroes and ones transforming into bits and bytes of code. Before deviancy, a barely there awareness as he went through the motions of his purpose. Now, Connor was faced with a thousand paths and choices and there was no one and nothing to guide him.

Cold prickled and loomed at the back of Connor's neck. It felt like the calm before Amanda and Cyberlife took control: a false sense of security. Any moment now, something will rip this stolen moment of peace. And as Fowler talked, Connor can see his optical sensors crawl with red,error messages dragging across his vision like a violent invasion. Voices drifted in and out of focus, yet grew louder and louder in the android's auditory sensors, like the tinny of metal screeching deafeningly. This can't be right. Nothing was - _ is - _right.

Connor had to do_ something. _

"I'd like to become Detective Reed's partner." The world rushed back into focus, like plunging head first from a tower and Connor can feel all his eyes on him, all the sound sucked into a fathomless vacuum. Fowler gave Connor a look, and he can feel his thirium regulator pump erratically. He put on a smile, light and almost placid. "Nines is still new and knowing Detective Reed… I'd prefer if Hank's with Nines for now."

Connor wanted to stand to turn on his heel, look Gavin straight in the eye and _ dare _ him. He could still remember hearing the gun cock behind his head, feel the cold press of metal at the back of his neck, the sound of his fists against Gavin's stomach, Gavin's hands around his throat, their bodies pressing together over the control panel, the smell of blood and thirium and adrenaline thick in the air, red and blue mixing inside Connor's mouth.

Connor could never forget it. Even if the memory was wiped from his data banks, that time in the evidence locker was forever seared in every circuit and line of code.

"... Fine." Gavin 's voice sounded distant, as if he himself was in shock, all the heat and anger seeping away into unknowing acceptance. "Just don't get in my way."

Connor couldn't help himself now, a strange impulse grabbed his very frame in a vice grip. He turned to Gavin, smiling amicably, an elated delight in his chest. He now realized that Sixty and Nines had been pinging and prodding him worriedly, their questions a near incoherent mess. Hank, ever so concerned, raised his voice in protest, but the words were a distant blur.

_ //I'll be fine, I can handle Detective Reed.// _

Gavin gave Connor a look of utter loathing - anger beyond words glowed in the light of the human's grey eyes.

His thirum pump kept beating in odd and erratic patterns, too fast then too slow, can feel tiny insects trying to crawl out of his throat. His simulations ran a thousand possibilities, every action and word a careful consideration at Connor's impulsive decision. Yet, he knew deep in his bones that none of them mattered when it came to Gavin Reed.

He knew this was the least optimal decision he had made in his entire experience when it came with the human. There was nothing to gain from their partnership. If they wouldn't spend most of it fighting, it would be like walking on eggshells. Connor knew enough that he was everything Gavin could ever hate _ (and did Gavin _ hate _ oh so much that it left fire flowing inside Connor's bio components) _ and that maybe, maybe Nines would be the better partner.

Gavin didn't seem to have the same hostility towards the newer_ \-- better _ \-- android. Except, something about Gavin drew Connor in. There was an unnameable part of Connor that wanted to get close, get under Gavin's skin, to know him more than he could possibly know anyone, hold the secrets to every breath and beat of blood in Gavin's veins until he's drowning in nothing but _ Gavin Gavin Gavin Gavin Gavin Gavin _

_ //Oh,// _ Connor thought, a strange Ellison filling his chest as he sat back down. It was a strange story of high. A giddiness that went beyond realizing he was _ alive, _ even better bringing an army of androids to Hart Plaza, warmer _ (burning) _ than when Hank hugged and called him _ 'son' _.

It had no name or face, a strange hunger that festered and hid behind the social core Cyberlife programmed him with. It waited, ever so patiently to sink its claws, to feast and to pick bones between its teeth.

And it wanted -- _ wants _\-- one thing and one person only.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was a drab gray, thick clouds floated ominously overhead, the promise of heavy rain about to come. The smoke from the cigarette drifted lazily, disappearing against Detroit's smog. Almost forty fucking years into the 21st century, and the world was still on fire.

A couple of squad cars exited the parking lot, neon blue and red flashing rhythmically. Shadows and lights dancing in eerie shapes before disappearing around a corner and off to somewhere Gavin could give less a fuck about. The DPD building was just a couple of stories and didn’t have a great view (and the surroundings skyscrapers made it tiny in comparison), but Gavin liked to imagine that he was high enough from there.

"Fucking plastic," Gavin muttered. He dropped cigarette and snuffed it out with his shoes, grounded his heel on the stub for good measure.

_ Connor's legs between his, almost straddling the android against the control terminal, blue and red staining Connor's mouth. _

His fifteen minute break was almost over, but Gavin didn't want to go back to the bullpen where he would feel Anderson's, the Connor clones' and maybe the rest of the precinct's eyes on him. It was just a day, but he already felt suffocated. His every move and every twitch triggered whatever protective instinct Hank had, while the rest of the precinct watched him like a rabid dog a few seconds away from attacking. Even if Gavin pointedly did his job, ignored Connor except when he had to say something out loud (_ he could use their work email and it wouldn't have made a difference, but where is the fun in _that?) everyone acted like he's gonna be an ass the moment he started working with Connor. It wasn't unreasonable, but Gavin can be fucking professional damnit

His phone let out a short burst of static, and Connor's name greeted him, a blank portrait on the glass. He really should change the name to something more appropriate, like how the other two androids were Dee and Dum, Hank was 'pissing hole', Fowler was 'Nick Fury's bastard', Tina's 'the Big Daddy™', and so on and so forth. Seeing his partner's contact in his phone made something in Gavin's chest seize.

_ 'We have a new case, I already sent the details to your terminal.' _ Gavin sent a middle finger in reply.

Most of the station was empty, which was good. The peanut gallery (Tina and Chris, but mostly Tina) wasn't around either, thank fuck. Hank was talking to the bigger Connor clone on his desk, then glanced towards Gavin with a glare. Gavin flipped him off.

He grabbed a pencil and notepad from his desk drawer, already skimming through Connor's notes and picking out the important bits. It was easier to remember shit if he wrote it down or if he doodled, and he'd have something handy to check without worrying about dropping it by accident and shattering the screen or something.

He settled down on his desk and the familiar haze of red blurred his vision. Connor came back in from the break room, chatting cheerfully with Tina like it was nobody's business. Connor's happy expression made Gavin's blood boil. The longer the android talked to Tina, more anger seeped under Gavin's skin.

_ His hands on Connor's throat, gazes locked on each other, seeing himself in those fakefakefake brown eyes. _

Tina laughed at whatever Connor said, but Gavin had no idea what. He can only hear the blood rushing behind his ears. Their bodies were angled in a way that looked as if Connor was giving Tina his entire attention, oblivious to the precinct, oblivious to the world.

Every sentence and paragraph bleed into a jumble of letters whenever Gavin tried to read it, a vein in his temple pulsing as moments passed by with Connor refusing to leave Tina and get back to his desk. They had work to do, didn't they? Why wasn't Connor getting a fucking move on? Was there something wrong with his computer brain or some shit?

The pencil in his hand snapped.

"Phck." Gavin felt bits of wood and graphite dig on his palm, sticky wet blood beading where the broken utensil pierced through the skin. He got the wood out as quick as he could. He didn't want to deal with picking splinters with his fingers. At least he was fucking ambidextrous.

"Are you alright, detective?"

"_ The fucking hell?" _ He jumped, Connor's voice so close behind his ear, his back hit sturdy plastic and unusually strong hands pushed him back down. Gavin's heart skipped a beat. Then it turned into an erratic thumping, going to get then to slow, deafening and silent, like it's pushing the breath out of Gavin's lungs until there was nothing left. It felt like an eternity before the beating in his chest calmed down, but the human hadn't quite regained his composure. Connor was unusually warm, even if their bodies were no longer in contact. "Wear a fucking bell dipshit. And for your information, I'm alright."

_ Connor baring his teeth like a wild fucking animal, his usually perfect hair a mess, nails scratching at Gavin's arms. _

Connor raised a brow, and Gavin saw the familiar red haze crawling from his peripheries, but…

"That looks bad," Connor murmured, pulling Gavin's chair and turning it into their bodies were angled towards each other. The android knelt down, taking Gavin's hand between his own, inspecting the wound and bits of the pencil still stuck in his flesh. Distantly, Gavin noticed that Connor's pretty much hidden from Hank's view at this angle.

_ 'Where's Tina?' _ Came the next intrusive thought, but it quickly faded away at the sight of Connor's tongue. Gavin's breath hitched and he held it in place as Connor lapped on his wound, pinpricks crawled up his wrist then his shoulders before settling on Gavin's spine. Every swipe of Connor's artificial tongue sent waves of electricity at every inch of Gavin's skin.

_ 'I should stop this.' _

Really, he should have, but Connor's eyes held Gavin in place. They were a deep brown, pupils blown wide _ (camera lens caught more light like this) _ as Connor peered through thick lashes. They almost looked black, sucking light into those pitless depths, endless and empty and all so fucking _ wrongwrongwrong _ and it pissed Gavin off. They were knowing and _ taunting _ and Gavin could see that Connor was completely aware of what was doing to Gavin _ (LED a brightbrightbright blue) _ . And under all that, Gavin can see something waiting and lurking beneath the challenge and it's hungry and wanting and desperate and it only _ wantswantswants _\--

_ Gavin tasted copper and salt and sweet, heat pulsing in his mouth and chest and head and _ every _ fucking where. _

"All better." A cool wetness lingered on Gavin's palm, fighting against a burning heat that set fire inside his veins, right where Connor licked his palm. Connor stood up, straightening his tie, smiling_ oh so _ sweetly, all innocent with his doe eyes. As if he wasn't doing something…

<strike> _ perverse explicit erotic dangerous _ </strike>

Gavin swallowed and nodded, tongue stuck at the roof of his mouth. Words felt beyond him at the moment, can only follow the quick slip of Connor's tongue as the android licked his lips.

"Is everything alright?" Nines was right behind Connor, LED spinning yellow, blue-gray gaze flitting between the now-partners. Worry lined the taller android's face and posture, fidgeting from foot to foot while wringing his hands together. The longer it took for Connor to answer, the more agitated Nines became.

Gavin's nails dug in his hands, can feel the sting of skin scraping off his palms, the heat crept back in his peripheries as Connor turned to address his brother.

"It's alright Nines, Detective Reed just had a minor injury." The only thing Gavin could see was Connor's back and the hint of blue from his LED, but he knew the plastic prick was smiling reassuringly. As if he didn't taunt Gavin thirty seconds ago. Then Connor's posture stiffened, yellow pulsing at his temple before turning back to blue. His voice cheery with just the hint of something dismissive, _ (<strike>Gavin can hear the thing that only promised hunger shifting under Connor's skin</strike>) _, as he replied. "We're alright, no need to worry Sixty as well. Besides, Detective Reed and I are just about to leave. Right, Gavin?"

"Yeah," Gavin heard himself reply. "Maria Wilson, found dead with an android. KR200, but no one has identified her yet. Let's go."

He could feel the muted impressions of wood in his palms, the drag of graphite against paper, Connor's tongue on his hand then brown met gray and Gavin felt like he could float away. The world drifted away until there was nothing but Connor and Gavin and <strike>_ GavinandConnorandGavinandConnorand-- _</strike>

_ Connor's teeth felt real, like they weren't made of enamel and metal. Looking at him felt like looking at a warped mirror. Busted lips and bleeding mouth, blue and red mixing that Gavin wasn't sure where he began and Connor ended. _

_ Right then and there Gavin knew this was meant to _ be.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The victims laid in a mockery of an embrace, facing each other. Maggots and other insects crawled out of the human's orifices, empty sockets staring forward. Flies buzzed around and Gavin kept swatting at any that drifted near, the mask on his face muffling the curses he spewed out. The android's optical units looked at the human unblinkingly, her eyes like camera shutters, the plating around the pupils mid-shift, exposing the tiny wires and circuitry that imitated dilation. The back of her head was hollow, her databanks ripped out and the plating bent in odd angles.

Chunks of synthetic and real hair were scattered around the bed, twined into tiny braids. Dried blood and liquified matter dripped down the bed, nearly concealing a strange substance painted on the sheets, lavender wings spread under the bodies.

"Anything else?" Connor took a quick glance at Gavin before bending down to take a sample of the lavender substance untouched by the human remains. The familiar taste of red-blue blood coated Connor's mouth, he couldn't stop his eyes from fluttering shut, salty-sweet-metallic flooded Connor's sensors. The heat of Gavin's stare bore on his back.

It was just the two of them in Maria Wilson's bedroom, the rest of the forensics team were still going through the mess of excess human and android parts found in various areas on the first floor. The house reeked with rot, and the neighbors reported it when the smell began to drift outside to the point of being unbearable. Based on the state of the body, it had been rotting here for a little over three weeks. Human apathy never ceased to amaze Connor.

"The blood matches Maria Wilson and the KR200. She did not use a different name and stopped using Cyberlife's designation." "Human vic's very anti-android." Connor made an affirming noise. Maria Wilson's public social media was peppered with both anti-android and anti-autonomous tech statements. More worse statements began popping out in her history after the revolution, and downright phobic statements came up the farther Connor reviewed her history.

Connor's LED then cycled yellow as he looked up the android's records while Gavin made hummed in reply. It wasn't long before Connor completed checking the KR200's history.

_ 'Better than humans.' 'We are transcendent.' 'More than flesh, pure intelligence.' 'Death to humans.' _

"Detective Reed, our KR200 seems to be quite an android supremacist." Connor looked for anything else he could from the KR200, but found nothing else. Without the android's databanks, he wouldn't be able to glean anything from her private interaction. Even then, Connor doubted he would find anything relevant.

"So we got two assholes at the extreme ends of the spectrum dead in the same bed. Probably vics of a serial killer. Just great," Gavin complained, carefully stepping over some of the sludge to reach the bathroom. "Anything we can blacklight for?"

"There are too many contaminants, but I can give another try."

Much like Connor's initial scan: the presence of insects and their residue, the state of the body, and the fact that the house's heaters were still running until last week may have destroyed any other possible evidence. Not even the android's body yielded anything useful. Perhaps a closer look was warranted?

Connor avoided the puddle of liquified decay to take a closer look at the KR200. Her dark synthetic skin was still active, even if it looked like she sustained damage in her limbs (blunt force on her shins, rope burns around her ankles and wrists, scratches on forearms), and a layer of sticky rot clung on most of the android's surface. It had probably been there for over 24 hours and warranted a more thorough examination in the morgue.

A glint of blue caught Connor's attention.

It was barely there, almost invisible to his scanners had he not been this close. It was a thin line of the same red-blue blood, drawn into the shape of an eye. Under the gunk, more of them had been drawn in various areas of the android's body. On whatever's left of Maria Wilson's skin, there were also traces of the human/android mixture. The bloating and liquifying had distorted the drawings out of shape.

"Detective Reed?" Connor called as he stepped back, slowly inching at the very far end of the room to see the bodies displayed in their entirety. "What do you know of Judeo-Christian angels?"

"Ah fuck," Gavin said. "We have a bunch of tiny wheels hanging from the ceiling here. See a bunch of eyes or some shit?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, right. He's either a religious nut or pretentious as hell."

"Or both."

Gavin laughed, his voice ringing pleasantly in Connor's ears. "Yeah. Also, possible both of our vics died here. Bathtub's bloody as fuck. Plumbing's gonna be a bitch."

Like a halo, more of the red-blue blood covered the walls and ceiling, barely luminescent. From there, Connor realized that he did not have enough evidence to create a proper simulation. The image before him was incomplete, there were missing pieces in the picture. Half of symbols and sigils, an unfinished painting. The rest of the clues _ must _ be somewhere within Maria Wilson's home.

Connor strode to the bathroom, almost tearing the door off its hinges. Gavin nearly jumped, gray eyes oh so wide, with pink dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Tiny wooden wheels spun in their places, strung up with fishing lines. Yellow halogen lights bathed Gavin in gold, made the scars on his face stand out. The shadows from the wheels looked like bruises on Gavin's exposed skin, blotchy black and fresh. The red of error messages crept at the edge of Connor's vision, his simulated breaths stuttering in uneven beats.

Gavin never looked so beautiful.

His processors and social programming pinged warnings that he was staring at Gavin a lot longer than was socially acceptable, yet Connor was frozen in place. He should do or say _ something _ , before Gavin noticed that Connor was drinking in the sight of Gavin, wondering if this was what humans felt when intoxicated. Priorities and missions warred for his attention, thirium pump thundering loudly in his audio sensors. Connor should _ move _, before he does something--

<strike> _ kisskilltakemineGavinGavinGavinGavin _ </strike>

\--he regrets.

"Get out. I need to check this room."

Gavin's face contorted into anger, and Connor recorded every millisecond that passed. For a whole two seconds, nothing but wild rage filled his eyes, teeth bared and every harsh line exposed. Like he could kill Connor at any moment. Every bit that made Gavin human stripoed away until Connor's left with nothing but a wild animal looking for blood.

It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Whatever. I'm gonna check the shit downstairs." Connor's thirium pump thudded loudly in his chest as Gavin shoulder checked him, the warmth of the human's body was electrifying. Connor's mind drifted back to hours ago, Gavin's eyes on him as he talked to Officer Chen, the thrill of feeling the man's undivided anger and attention made him felt like he was taunting a rabid dog, ready to clamp its jaws around Connor's throat.

As Connor waited for Gavin's steps to fade away, he wondered what he could do next to see that look on Gavin's face again.

_ Mine. _


End file.
